A Little Comfort
by Rajin709
Summary: Hinata heard that Naruto had been feeling down since he came back from Wave, deciding to see whats wrong she pays Naruto a visit.


**Yo guys. This time I thought i'd try my hand at a Naruto story. Naruto stories are my favorite to read for multiple reasons:**

 **1: There are tons of them**

 **2: They tend to be good**

 **3: Most are tons better than the Anime/Manga...buts that's just my opinion.**

 **Now Naruto and Hinata aren't my favorite couple but i still like them either way. Enough about that though, read and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Hinata was completely out of her element.

She didn't know where she even got the courage to do this but here she was, outside of Naruto's apartment. She had heard from her teammate Shino that ever sense Naruto had gotten back from his mission in Wave he had seemed less cheerful. Of course with that huge smile always plastered on his face it was hard to tell. Though Shino had a good sense for things like that so he picked up on it instantly. So he told Hinata to check up on him, half for genuine concern and half to help Hinata get closer to Naruto. Steeling herself she knocked on the door.

When he didn't come to the door, it occurred to her that he might not even be home. Deciding to come back later she turned to leave but the door opened before she could. Hinata, desperately wondering where the courage she just had went turned to face the door once again. This time though Naruto was at the door looking at her with tired eyes.

"Hinata?" he said, a little surprised that she was there, also surprised that she knew how to get to his apartment considering the only people who knew where it was, was the Hokage and Kakashi. "What are you doing here?"

It took her awhile to respond as she was trying to force her blush down at being so close Naruto. She tilted her head down and touched her fingers together. "Y-You've seemed less cheerful than u-usual since you came b-back from Wave. I wanted to make sure you were o-okay."

She looked up at Naruto, only to see a brief flash of pain in his eyes before he put on a big smile. "Huh? What makes you say that?" he replied, trying to hide his grief.

Hinata had saw it though and knew what he was trying to do. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm not used to visitors so that completely slipped my mind." He stepped into the apartment out of the doorway. "Come on in."

Hinata stepped inside and was surprised. His apartment was cleaner than she had thought it would be. She hated to think bad about the boy she liked and admired but he seemed like he would be somewhat of a slob. So this was a pleasant surprise

"Uh, make yourself comfortable I guess." He said, unsure as to how to act with a guest in his house.

Hinata walked over to the small couch in the room and sat down. The realization that she was alone with Naruto in his apartment was quickly catching up with her.

Once again her blush rose but she fought it down, this wasn't a time to get embarrassed. Naruto was being bothered by something and she wanted to help.

"So…" Naruto began, fidgeting with his hands awkwardly. He didn't know what to think about his current situation. Hinata, a girl that he had talked to on a few occasions, or at least tried to, was in his house. Every time he had talked to her she was soft spoken and seemed nervous. Which made it difficult to have a conversation with the girl. He looked at Hinata to see that she was just as nervous if the deep blush was anything to go by. He was about to follow up with another awkward question before Hinata spoke first.

"Have you b-been alright Naruto-kun?" she asked quietly. Naruto kept a blank face for a few moments before putting on a smile.

"Of course I have, what makes you say that?"

"W-well its just that you've seemed less cheerful lately. Ever since you came b-back from Wave. Did something happen?"

Naruto winced slightly, which didn't go unnoticed, before recovering his smile again. "I don't know what you're talking about, everything went fine."

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

Naruto bit his lip, should he tell her? He was still trying to get over what happened. Seeing both Haku and Zabuza die really shook him. It was his first time seeing death, it also didn't help that they we're actually good people. Maybe it would be good to get this off his chest. The Hokage always said it's better to confide in someone than to keep it bottled up. He turned his body to face Hinata, getting her attention.

"Well…something did happen…"

So he began to tell her about his mission. From meeting Tazuna to fighting the Demon Brothers. His team fighting Zabuza and the appearance of the mysterious Hunter-nin. Then to meeting Haku and figuring out that he was the Hunter-nin and was actually with Zabuza. He chocked up a little when he got to how they died. After he finished, Naruto was staring at the ground with a depressed look on his face. Hinata looked at him with slightly teary eyes. That was a lot for a fresh Genin to go through. She didn't want to imagine that happening to her on her first mission outside of Konoha. She felt her heart ache when she saw the look on Naruto's face. She thought that that kind of expression didn't belong on his face. gathering her courage she did what anyone who knew her would least expect.

She hugged him.

Naruto, feeling the unexpected touch, stiffened before he realized what was happening. He relaxed when he realized Hinata was hugging him. Not thinking, he returned the hug, burying his head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Naruto broke the hug after awhile and looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks. I really needed that." He said with a small but relived smile on his face. Hinata smiled at him in return.

"You're welcome."

After that they sat and talked for awhile, with mostly Naruto talking and Hinata listening but still adding to the conversation. Hinata, seeing as how it was getting late, decided it was time to go.

She stood in the doorway with Naruto. They looked at each other with smiles that haven't left their face the entire time they had been talking.

"Thanks for coming over Hinata-chan, I feel a lot better now." Hinata nodded her head, and started playing with her fingers.

"It's no problem, I was worried about you."

"Well i'll see you later Hinata-chan." He said. Hinata turned to leave and got half-way down the stairwell before she heard Naruto call out to her.

"Feel free to come over anytime you want!"

After hearing that Hinata felt her heart soar. Naruto had just said she could come back anytime she wanted. Feeling incredibly happy she began to run home. Knowing that she had just taken a huge step with Naruto.


End file.
